A Demon's Neko (Halloween One-shot)
by cnaheartsbotdf
Summary: Ciel decides to be a neko for halloween, and his butler approves immensely. He's a sexy, barely dressed neko. What's a butler to do besides scratch his kitty's itch? WARNING! male-male don't like, don't read PWP pretty much. Better than the summary


**Ciel is 15 in this modern one-shot. Seba/Ciel kind of pre-existing relationship. Happy Halloween XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim Kurshitsuji. All rights belong to Yana Toboso.**

Ciel stood in his bedroom, his nerves building. He stared down at a small mound of cloth, afraid to see what it really looked like. He'd seen it online, but pictures and reality were always different. He sighed and decided the sooner he looked, the better.

He unfolded the material. "At least it's soft. Oh my!"

The costume was laid out fully, and it appeared to be very, _very _skimpy. He put a hand on his hip and bit his bottom lip.

"Well. This ought to be interesting."

The teen walked over to the door and locked it. He went back to his bed and slowly began undoing the buttons of his jacket, vest, and shirt. He picked up a small black belly shirt that was made of pure lace and slipped it over his head. He moved onto his pants and underwear, shedding them and quickly slipping on the silk panties and short skirt.

"Damn it, he better like this." the young teen muttered to himself.

He carefully went to work rolling the thigh high tights up and attaching the garter hooks to the sheer material. Ciel then grabbed the little collar with the silver bell and tied it around his neck. He clipped each cat ear on his head and pinned the tail to the skirt. He didn't have shoes, but he hoped the costume wouldn't be on him for very long.

He sat in front of his mirror and examined his face. He removed his eyepatch and looked at the makeup Meyrin had given him. He grabbed the eyelash curler and mascara. When he was done with that, he grabbed an extreme colourless gloss and a medium pink lipstick. He applied a little of the lipstick on the very inside of his lips and softened the edges with his finger. When he decided that his lips were pouty enough, he put some gloss on a clean finger and gently tapped it onto his lips. He noticed he was flushed and shook his head.

"I look stupid! But I have to do this."

He stood and walked away from his mirror. He moved his other clothes off of the bed and sat on the edge. He took a deep breath. He stood and walked to the door and unlocked it while ringing the bell that would make Sebastian come to him. He went to the bed and snaked one arm up around the post. A moment later, there was a knock.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes, my lord. Did you need something?"

"Come in."

The door opened and as the demon's eyes found Ciel, he was at a loss for words. He quickly shut and locked the door.

"What are you wearing?"

Ciel put his hands behind his back and looked down. "Don't you like it?" Ciel could feel his cheeks burning.

Shoes appeared in his vision. Sebastian's gloved hand grabbed Ciel's chin and made him look up. Sebastian kissed the teen lustfully. That answered Ciel's question and he pulled the demon towards the bed. Sebastian broke the kiss to push his lover onto the bed. He quickly removed his jacket and shirt before climbing onto Ciel. The younger wrapped his legs around the demon and began biting his neck, earning an erotic groan from the older man. Sebastian pulled Ciel's hair, forcing his head back and he took over the biting. Ciel cried out and ran his nails down his butler's back.

Sebastian began rutting his hips against Ciel's, encouraged by the younger's eager gasps and moans. He was leaving dark purple marks on Ciel's pale, thin neck. Ciel's hands moved to Sebastian's pant line. He followed the line the the front of the troublesome pants. He undid the button and grabbed the half hard member, earning a strangled moan of pleasure. Sebastian stopped biting and began panting, closing his eyes. His hair fell around his face like a curtain of black satin.

Ciel pulled his hand away and pushed the demon onto his back. Sebastian removed his gloves as he watched Ciel biting and licking his way down Sebastian's chest. When he reached the demon's eager cock, he pulled at the constricting pants, letting it spring out. He looked up, and red eyes met with his mismatched eyes as he licked up the underside vein of Sebastian's member. The demon's head fell back with a soft sigh that turned to a moan as the warm cavern of Ciel's mouth sucked on the head. Ciel hummed as he began to bob his head, taking more of Sebastian in each time.

The demon couldn't think straight, but he knew that he needed to be inside Ciel. He propped himself up on his elbow and used his free hand to pull Ciel up for a kiss. Ciel moved up and straddled his lover, kissing him deeply. Sebastian's hands found their way to Ciel's neglected groin. He lifted the front of the skirt and rubbed him through the silk. After a few minutes, Ciel's hips jerked and he cried out against Sebastian's lips. The demon smirked and pulled the material away from Ciel's member, smiling at the stain. He ripped the silk and threw the destroyed item to the floor. He bit Ciel's bottom lip and began flitting his fingertips against Ciel's entrance. Ciel's breath hitched and he rolled his hips. Sebastian smirked again and put three fingers at Ciel's lips. The teen made a show of sucking on his fingers, never breaking eye contact. After a moment, Sebastian put his middle finger at Ciel's hole and slowly pushed in as he began kissing him again.

Sebastian took his time stretching Ciel's perfect body, knowing if he didn't, he'd hurt him. Only after he had Ciel's hole begging did he pleasure him. He entered Ciel slowly, as always, loving the gentle breath and fluttering eyelashes. He kissed Ciel before laying back and watching the slender boy rock up and down on his cock, a delicious sight that he would never get enough of.

Ciel began to move faster, his mouth open in ecstasy. He dug his nails into Sebastian's ribs, jerking his hips spastically.

"You're amazing."

Ciel smiled wickedly, slowing his hips to a slow roll. "Am I?"

Sebastian sat up, wrapping his arms around Ciel's waist. "Stunning."

He lifted Ciel and rammed him back down, earning a loud cry of pleasure. He continued the pace and force until he knew Ciel was seeing stars. Without leaving his lover's body, Sebastian put Ciel on his back and mercilessly pounded into him, knowing how fast a second orgasm was coming.

He kissed Ciel and bit his lip again. He spilled into Ciel when the younger clamped around him in his own climax. Sebastian collapsed next to Ciel, who giggled.

"What?" he asked, propping his head up on his palm.

"Happy Halloween."

Sebastian smiled and pulled Ciel to him.

"Get some rest."

Laying there in the dim light of the room, the demon decided that was how he loved seeing his master best; swollen lips, flushed, sweaty skin, and utterly spent from exertion.

**THE END **

**Sorry I've been so absent lol :D I've been having issues, but hopefully I'll be on more **

**REVIEW! I **_**need **_**to know what you guys thought about this spur of the moment fic XD**

**Thanks for reading! Happy Halloween! **


End file.
